


The Man in the Mirror

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Thanks, J, for the help. *kiss* Written as a birthday gift fordigthewriterwho asked for a Snape drabble with Severus/Draco as one of the pairing options. Though Dig actually shares a birthday with Severus, Draco's birthday is a good substitute. Hope you enjoy it, Dig! ♥ Thanks to MJ for the title. ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Thanks, J, for the help. *kiss* Written as a birthday gift for **digthewriter** who asked for a Snape drabble with Severus/Draco as one of the pairing options. Though Dig actually shares a birthday with Severus, Draco's birthday is a good substitute. Hope you enjoy it, Dig! ♥ Thanks to MJ for the title. ;)

Draco woke early—why today of all days, who could say—and found himself staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, noting the crow's feet developing around his eyes, huffed as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.

Forty had seemed so old when he was a child. His father had been nearing forty when Draco was born.

Then at school, well, all of his teachers had seemed positively ancient. Dumbledore was significantly older than the rest but otherwise they were hardly discernible to a thirteen-year-old. 

Even Severus, who Draco had later realised was only in his thirties at the time, had appeared older. No doubt the weight of the war and the burdens in his life at the time didn't help matters.

Draco tore himself away from the mirror with one last angry tug at his hair and made his way back to bed. Sliding beneath the duvet, he turned his back to his sleeping partner despite the urge to do otherwise. 

Severus smoothly rolled over and pulled Draco's unyielding body to him, placing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. Draco couldn't help but brush a kiss to the hand that held him tight. 

"It's your birthday not Christmas," Severus said gruffly as Draco rolled to face him. "You can wait until I've had a cup of tea to demand your gifts."

Draco cupped Severus's face in his hands, studying the lines that no longer seemed so harsh. While Severus's hair was streaked with grey and he wore reading glasses for the minuscule print of the _Daily Prophet_ 's classifieds, he nevertheless seemed younger than his sixty years, unburdened as he was in the years since the war. Or maybe Draco was just catching up.

Draco leaned forward and kissed Severus. "All I want is right here."

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You've no interest in seeing what I purchased for you?"

Being forty was a strange age. While he felt a childlike joy at the prospect of presents, he also felt a very adult desire for the man beside him.

"Maybe later," Draco said, rolling on top of Severus and rocking his hips forward.

Later still, Draco felt the overwhelming need for a nap. 

Maybe after he opened his gifts.


End file.
